With the development of related technology, electronic weighing systems are widely used in various aspects. Known electric weighing systems are composed of a scale body or load bearing structure, a load cell, a junction box and a weighing terminal. The load cell is mounted on the scale body and the load bearing structure, and connected to the junction box via a load cell cable. The junction box in turn is connected to the weighing terminal via a terminal cable. Upon being exposed to external forces, the counter force on the load cell takes a deformation, which simultaneously deformates a resistance strain gauge which is affixed on the load cell, which in turns causes a change in resistance value of the resistance strain gauge. The weighing signal is translated into a corresponding analog electric signal for output through a weighing circuitry.
Alternatively, the analog electric signal can be outputted as a digital electric signal through an analog to digital converter module, the outputted electric signal being fed into the junction box via the load cell cable and then connected to the terminal.
The data is processed and displayed on the terminal to indicate the weight. The load cell cable, the junction box and the terminal cable respectively take responsibility for electric connection between the instruction and each of the load cells, so as to accomplish two tasks: one task is to power the load cells; and the other task is to deliver digital communication signals between the load cells and the terminals. For instance, as to a digital truck scale, the load cell cables to the junction box as well as the cables from the junction box to the terminal could cost several thousand Chinese RMB and also bring a large volume of work to the on-site installation and configuration. During usage, issues such as a broken cable, and junction box flooding could cause system failure and degrade the reliability of the system.
At present, an approach is to equip a wireless communication module onto a counter force on the load cell and connected to the weighing circuitry. Thereafter, the weighing data can be transmitted wirelessly via the wireless communication module, which avoids the cable loss in traditional load cells, reduces the difficulty and workload for construction, and reduces the chance of the load cell being affected from external interference, thereby enlarging the scope of application. However, the application of the load cell is still restricted for the reasons that a wireless communication module is equipped onto the counter force, and the digital load cell involves an external power supply.